


Princesse serpillère

by MissCactus, NojiFukari



Series: Résidence Riz-Curry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Silly, story telling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NojiFukari/pseuds/NojiFukari
Summary: « Une serpillière. Tu sais, pour frotter le sol. » Expliqua lentement Takuru, comme si le problème venait du fait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une serpillière.





	Princesse serpillère

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru & Takuru appartiennent à Noji qui a écrit tous les dialogues. Miss Cactus n'a fait que rajouter une peu de narration pour que ça fasse plus que deux paragraphes perdus.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ce soir encore, Hikaru avait insisté pour que son frère lui raconte une histoire avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, et ce soir encore, Takuru n'avait pas pu résister aux grands yeux bleus de sa sœur qui lui avait demandé si gentiment de la border. Il avait longtemps essayé d'avoir un semblant d'autorité sur la petite fille, mais il cédait à toutes ses demandes. Cependant, les sourires qu'elle lui donnait en le remerciant valaient tout l'or du monde et il ne regrettait pour rien au monde de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois que Hikaru fut sagement sous sa couverture, Takuru s'assit à côté d'elle et commença son histoire.

« - Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps-

\- Quand ça Takuru ? » Hikaru le coupa soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Bah… Genre tellement longtemps que même Mamie n’était pas encore née.

\- Oh ! » Acquiesça-t-elle, comme si elle voyait exactement de quelle époque il parlait. « Avec des dinosaures ?! » Demanda-t-elle.

« - …Mamie n’a pas connu les dinosaures Hikaru.

\- Mais tu dis toujours que Mamie est un dinosaure à lunettes ! » Clairement, Hikaru avait réponse à tout et voulait que son histoire tienne la route.

« Bon alors… Il était une fois, dans une époque lointaine, sans dinosaure ET sans Mamie, vivait une magnifique princesse dans un immense château. Cette princesse qui, je le rappelle, était absolument superbe, se nommait Hikaru. » Il s'arrêta pour scruter une réaction de la part de sa sœur, mais cette dernière était toujours aussi concentrée sur le moindre détail de l'histoire. « - C’était une gentille princesse et tout le monde l’aimait. Cependant, ce que personne ne savait, c’était qu’elle cachait un grand secret.

\- Takuru, tu racontes la même histoire à chaque fois.

-…n’importe quoi.

\- Tu vas dire que son secret, c’est que la nuit elle-

\- Hey ! C’est moi qui raconte ! Toi tu fais dodo. » Takuru coupa soudainement Hikaru, reprenant son histoire avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe de nouveau « Bon… Donc la princesse Hikaru avait un frère qu’elle aimait de tout son cœur, le prince Takuru. Eux seuls connaissaient ce grand secret. » Il marqua une pause discrète pour réfléchir car, effectivement, il racontait la même histoire que, euh, les six derniers soirs de cette semaine. « En effet, personne dans tout le royaume ne savait que les nuits de pleine lune, Takuru se transformait en serpillière.

\- Quoi ?! » S'exclama soudainement la petite fille avant de se rappeler que leurs parents n'étaient pas loin et qu'elle était censée dormir depuis longtemps.

« Une serpillière. Tu sais, pour frotter le sol. » Expliqua lentement Takuru, comme si le problème venait du fait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une serpillière et non parce que _son frère venait de se transformer en serpillière_.

« Oui mais-

\- La plus belle des serpillières.

\- D’accord… » Hikaru finit par céder aux explications douteuses de son frère, l'image d'une belle serpillière neuve prête à récurer tous les coins de son château imaginaire l'aidait à se calmer un peu.

« - Ah ! Ça t’en bouche un coin ?!

\- …

\- Je continue. Pour rompre le sort à tout jamais, il fallait que Hikaru nettoie l’intégralité du château pendant une nuit de pleine lune, avec l’aide de son frère transformé en serpillière. » Très sincèrement, Hikaru commençait à être perdue. Cependant, son frère semblait prendre tellement de plaisir à lui raconter son histoire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de l'écouter, se forçant à rester réveillée. « - Malheureusement pour la princesse, une seule nuit était bien trop courte pour astiquer tout son immense château. C’était une tache épuisante car, non seulement elle devait frotter le sol jusqu’à le faire briller, mais elle devait aussi veiller à ne croiser personne pour ne pas passer pour une folle.

\- Comment elle a fait pour briser le sort alors …? »

-Et bien… » Ah. Takuru n'avait pas réfléchi jusque là. « Elle vécut heureuse avec son frère, même s'il se transformait parfois en serpillière. Fin. Bonne nuit ma petite princesse. » Il s'empressa de sortir du lit de sa sœur et de prendre la fuite, sans oublier de l'embrasser sur le front et d'éteindre la lumière.

« T’es trop bête Takuru… » Soupira Hikaru en souriant avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir, ses rêves remplis de princesses et de serpillières.

**Author's Note:**

> Noji : De base je dessine, quand j'écris ça part en couilles... 
> 
> tumblr : miss-cactus & nojiko-chaan  
> twitter : @nojiko_chaan
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire si vous aussi vous n'avez rien compris ♥


End file.
